Day 7: 12:00pm-1:00pm
|code=7AFF05 |director=Jon Cassar |author=Howard Gordon & Evan Katz }} Emerson and his team go to extreme measures to get Ule Matobo out of the safe room. President Allison Taylor makes a decision regarding Sangala. Renee Walker tracks Jack and Tony to the Matobo's location, but is found by Emerson. The FBI continue to search for Emerson and his crew. Nichols instructs for Renee to be killed. Episode guide * , Ule Matobo, and Ethan Kanin listen to Colonel Iké Dubaku's demands to withdraw U.S. forces from Sangala, as Dubaku currently possesses the CIP device. Matobo urges President Taylor to not abandon his country. * receives a tip by Samantha Roth that may prove that his son was murdered. Samantha tells Henry that Roger was tasked with auditing the brokers in his firm. Roger discovered a discrepancy in an account that belonged to an unnamed member of his wife's administration. Samantha gives Henry a memory stick that carries incriminating information about everything Roger knew. * and Larry Moss realize that Jack Bauer played them with the idea that someone on the inside of the FBI was working against them, and that Jack was the mole all along. Walker promises Moss that she will find Jack and Tony Almeida, at whatever cost. At the hospital, Walker tries to get information out of Alan Tanner, who had worked with Tony. Tanner speaks, however, only after Walker tortures the information out of him; and tells her that Tony has plans to kidnap Ule Matobo. Walker passes this on to Moss. * Bill Buchanan tells that David Emerson is working for Iké Dubaku. Tony then lets Jack know that Dubaku needs to be captured before he leaves the United States. Tony tells Emerson that he was able to escape the FBI, and that Jack helped in the break. Emerson lets Jack work with him. * says that Matobo is their next target, and that their instructions are to deliver Matobo to Dubaku. Emerson raids Matobo's residence, while Matobo and his wife escape to a safe room. Jack realizes that the safe room will be hard to penetrate; and Tony emphasizes the importance of capturing Matobo in order to reach Dubaku. At the FBI, Larry Moss is briefing a TAC team about the current situation at the Matobo residence. The objective is to ensure the capture of Tony Almeida, alive. The team leader notes that Tony's team is ex-military, making the task potentially difficult. Moss stresses that Tony is the only lead to get to Dubaku. The TAC team moves out. At Matobo's residence, David Emerson tortures one of Matobo's guards in order to get him to open the safe room. The guard insists that the safe room can only be opened from the inside. Tony tells Jack, who's figuring out how to get into the safe room, that they need to be able to capture Matobo. Emerson checks up on Jack, and sees that he's had no progress. He then checks up on another one of his men, who's trying to wire the building's intercom system. finds out from Erika about the complaint filed against Renee Walker for torturing Alan Tanner.]] Moss finds out Alan Tanner's lawyers are filing a complaint against the FBI resulting from Renee Walker's incident at the hospital. The complaint is coming from the Attorney General's office. Moss picks up his phone. Walker's phone rings and finds Moss on the other line. She briefs him that she's 15 minutes away from Matobo's house and that she'll recon the area when she gets there. Moss interrupts and demands how she got the information about Matobo's kidnapping. Walker states that she only questioned Tanner to get that information. Moss explains that Tanner's lawyers think that further incidents happened; but Walker insists that it was necessary as Tanner was not going to cooperate. Moss reprimands Walker about this possible torture, claiming that this coercive interrogation may not necessarily be reliable, and calls her back to the FBI office for questioning. Walker says that she needs to stay in the field and correct what happened earlier with Tony's escape, and hangs up on her superior. finally speaks with his wife, Christina after her plane landed.]] Sean Hillinger speaks to his wife Christina on the ground after her plane landed. She wonders if Sean had something to do with her plane's priority landing. Sean denies it, saying that he's been busy all day, then Christina suggests that they do something together since they haven't seen each other in a week. Sean asks his wife to call him later since Moss was eying him. Moss instructs Sean to get Matobo's security team on the line in order to coordinate with the FBI's team. In the safe room, Ule and Alama Matobo speculate that the men outside are working for Iké Dubaku. Ule realizes that the phone in the safe room is disconnected, and tells his wife that they don't want him dead, but to be able to release information about his allies in Sangala. Alama knows that Ule would be willing to die before giving out that information, and says that their captors would know that as well. In fear, she concludes that the captors plan on harming her in order to coerce Ule to talk. Ule assures his wife that the FBI is coming to save them soon. threatens to shoot Major Zeze Eto'o in front of Ule Matobo.]]Emerson comes on the safe room's video screen with Matobo's guard at gunpoint. He gives Matobo one minute to come outside or else he will kill the guard. The guard says that he's prepared to die for Matobo and for his country. Alama tells her husband not to cave in, otherwise Sangala is without a leader. Ule shouts to Emerson that his guard's courage will be rewarded. Emerson is ready to shoot the guard until the guard's cell phone rings. Sean Hillinger is calling, showing up as "FBI" on the guard's caller ID. Emerson realizes that Tanner talked, and that the FBI knows that they're at the residence. Litvak suggests that they leave without Matobo, since they're short on time. Jack insists that they have at least fifteen minutes to flush out the Matobos with ammonium dysterate mixed from household chemicals. Jack is preparing the gas to flood the safe room while Matobo waits in hiding. Renee Walker is still en route to the Matobo residence. releases the ammonium dysterate into Ule Matobo's safe room.]]Jack finishes up with the poison and releases it into the safe room's ventilation. Emerson tells the Ule Matobo that the gas has now entered the ventilation system, and that he will die if they fail to open up the room. Confirming the Matobos' theory, Emerson knows that he's willing to die, but challenges whether he's willing to let his wife do the same. As the Matobos see the gas seep into the room, Ule emphasizes the importance of protecting their cause, and that their cause is more important than the Matobos' individually. Alama starts to cough from the fumes, Ule shortly thereafter. The Matobos embrace. Raymond Howell from the Attorney General's office confronts Janis Gold about Renee Walker's interrogation on Tanner from earlier. Janis says that she wasn't involved in this, but Howell claims that Janis sent Tanner's lawyers to the wrong room in order to buy time. Moss interrupts, saying that he needs Janis on comm. Moss briefs Janis and Sean about the situation at the Attorney General's office, and says that Walker is unreachable since she turned off her cell phone. Moss believes that Tony's crew is already at the Matobos', and that Walker may be in danger as she's heading that way herself. Janis is instructed to continue trying to contact Walker, while Sean is told to run point on SWAT. Walker pulls up in front of the Matobo residence. Inside, Litvak insists on using more gas in order to speed up the process, but Jack says that they'll die if they use more. Emerson asks how much longer this should take, Jack replying that it's up to the Matobos. In the safe room, the Matobos are struggling to breathe, Ule saying that if they die, they'll be martyrs. Ule tells his wife that he loves her. Alama then breaks away from Ule, and crawls to the door. She unlocks it, to Ule's desperate protests. Emerson's men take the Matobos into custody, Alama entirely apologetic to her husband. frisks Renee Walker after Litvak captures her.]]Emerson heads outside, securing the nearby area before opening the back door to a cargo van. Emerson calls for Jack and Tony to bring the Matobos into the van. Walker, circling the perimeter, spies the van being loaded up and calls Moss on her cell phone. Moss tells her that Tony may already be there, and instructs her to stand down until SWAT arrives in five minutes. Walker tells Moss that she has a visual on Jack Bauer and the cargo van, and waits to get a plate on the car before standing down. Litvak captures her and forces her to hang up before she's able to gather this information. Moss is frustrated to get her back. Litvak approaches the van with Walker, suggesting that she's alone. Walker curses Jack, alerting Emerson that they know each other. Jack identifies her as the FBI agent that got him out of the Senate hearing, making Emerson point his gun at her. contacts Nichols.]]Jack makes Emerson stand down in order to know what Walker found out through Tanner. Jack frisks Walker, loads her into the van, and the crew drives away from the Matobo residence. Emerson phones Nichols to let him know that Walker has been captured, and requests that he contact his person at the FBI to find out what she may know. If Nichols is unable to find anything out, Emerson plans on interrogating her when they reach their destination. Seated next to Jack, Walker calls Jack a "lying son of a bitch." Jack remains silent, eyes pointing forward at Tony. While Henry Taylor sits at the park thinking about what Samantha told him, Agent Gedge contacts a friend of his that might be able to decode the files on the thumb drive. Gedge tells him they can be at his friend's house in 20 minutes, and Henry thanks him for his help and support. He also tells him that it hasn't been easy knowing in his heart that his son hadn't committed suicide, while people told him it was only his "grief talking". When Gedge asks him why he doesn't tell the President, Henry tells him that he can't do that until he can prove it. President Taylor meets with Ethan Kanin and asks for his support on her decision to authorize the invasion of Sangala even if it causes a terrorist attack on US soil. When Ethan tells her that people will point out her oath is to protect the people of her country, she reminds him that a way to do that is by not giving in to blackmailing and threats. She also tells him that her decision to help Sangala has helped reestablish US leadership and morality in the eyes of the world. Joe Stevens briefs President Allison Taylor and Ethan Kanin about the abduction of Ule Matobo.]]Secretary of State Joe Stevens enters the Oval Office and informs the President of the abduction of Ule Matobo and his wife. He also informs her that Jack Bauer and Tony Almeida were identified amongst the kidnappers. Ethan then reminds the President that Matobo's presence is essential to the success of the invasion, and that Sangala would collapse without his leadership. Taylor maintains her ground about the invasion and tells them that the FBI must find Matobo before Dubaku's deadline expires. Sean apologizes to Erika for his brusqueness earlier. He also tells her that his wife's plane finally landed. She says she's glad to hear that, but also tells him that she can't stop thinking about last night. Janis Gold then interrupts them and asks Sean to take care of some downloads on her computer. is being briefed by Agent Remick about the status of Renee Walker.]] Janis then informs Larry Moss about the findings of Remick and his TAC team at the Matobo's residence. When Remick tells him that he saw Renee being taken by Emerson, he is relieved to know she's alive. When Remick tells him that they recovered Renee's phone and gun in the area, he asks Janis to put a search for Renee with other agencies, and tells her that this should be everyone's priority. As Emerson's van drives to their meeting point, Renee apologizes to Matobo for not being able to protect him; but Matobo assures her she has nothing to apologize for. She then blasts Jack for his treachery, but Tony tells her to shut up. Emerson receives a call from Nichols telling him that Renee had indeed broken Tanner, but that his source told him the FBI knew nothing more. Nichols then orders Emerson to kill Renee before they arrive. Emerson orders Litvak to change his route to a construction site on Morrison Avenue where he plans to kill Renee and dump her body. Sean and Janis comment on how desperate Larry looks over Renee's kidnapping. Janis then tells Sean that she's pretty sure he has feelings for Renee. After speaking with General Benjamin Juma in Sangala, Dubaku is angered that President Taylor hasn't retreated her forces. Nichols then assures him that once they have Matobo, she will comply, and if she doesn't, they can launch another attack using the CIP module. When Dubaku asks about Matobo, Nichols informs him that Emerson and his men stumbled upon Agent Walker and were getting rid of her. After assuring Dubaku that she hadn't compromised their mission, Nichols tells him that he will bring Matobo personally. Henry Taylor arrives with Agent Gedge at an apartment building, allegedly of Gedge's friend. Henry thanks Gedge for his help and loyalty, especially after being scolded by Ethan Kanin in the morning for the same situation. As they arrive at the door, Gedge takes the key from under the mat and opens the door. As Henry walks in, Gedge puts the key again under the mat. collapses after realizing Agent Brian Gedge is the one that killed his son.]]As Henry walks around the apartment, he notices some pictures of Samantha and his son. Gedge then informs him, as he puts on latex gloves, that it is indeed Samantha Roth's apartment. It is then that Henry realizes that Gedge has been playing him all along and that he might be responsible for Roger's murder. Gedge tells him that Roger had found things that he shouldn't have. As Henry surmises that Gedge is Roger's murderer, he collapses on the floor gasping for air. Gedge informs him that he drugged him with tetradiozene, a neuromuscular paralytic, which also paralyzes his vocal chords. Gedge then takes the thumb drive from Henry's pocket as he tells him that Roger died quickly and so will he. As Gedge goes to the kitchen to pick up a knife, he calls fellow Agent Edward Vossler to inform him about his whereabouts. Vossler has been following Samantha and is watching her on an outdoor cafe. Gedge then tells him he can bring her to the apartment now. Gedge then revises the plan with Vossler, which is to kill Samantha and Henry, and make it look like a murder/suicide. Vossler walks to the outdoor cafe where Samantha is, and tells her that Henry has asked to put her in protective custody. He tells her that Henry believes she's in imminent danger and they need to move her to a safe house, but they can stop by her apartment first so she can pack some clothes. As Raymond Howell continues to question people around the FBI office trying to gather information about what Renee might've done to Alan Tanner, Janis confesses to Sean that she might've helped her by stalling Tanner's lawyers. Howell then talks with Larry and tells him that Janis is the only witness he has available to testify about Renee's actions. Larry then blasts at him for pressing this at the moment when they're facing an international crisis, and at a moment when Renee's been abducted. At that moment, Janis interrupts him with a call intercepted by NSA where Nichols orders Emerson to kill Renee. As Larry listens to the call, he orders Sean to trace it again. David Emerson arrives at the construction site and stops the van close to a ditch. aims at Renee Walker after David Emerson orders him to execute her.]] As they stop, Emerson gives Jack a gun and tells him to kill Renee. He also tells Tony to help him. As Jack takes Renee out of the van, she scolds him for being a traitor. Jack walks her in front of the ditch and tells her to turn around. She refuses and tells him that he'll have to look at her face while pulling the trigger. Jack then forces her to turn around and whispers to her ear, "If you trust me, I can get you out of this alive." He then kneels her in front of him and points the gun at her. As Emerson, Litvak, and Tony look, Jack shoots her close to the neck, and she tumbles to the floor afterward. He then rolls her into the ditch and puts a plastic sheet over her. As Jack walks to the van again and returns the gun to Emerson, he tells them to bury her. Jack argues that they're on a timetable, but Emerson tells him that they can't have anyone finding the body right now. With no other options, Jack and Tony walk to the ditch, grab some shovels, and start burying Renee, slowly covering her face with the dirt. being buried by Tony Almeida and Jack Bauer.]] Split screen: Ule Matobo sits in Emerson's truck scared and worried. Iké Dubaku waits at his headquarters for the president's response. President Taylor is thinking of options to stop the terrorists. Brian Gedge is dragging a paralyzed Henry Taylor onto Samantha Roth's couch waiting for her to arrive. Larry sits in his office worried about Renee. With only Renee's face left to bury, Jack hesitates, then covers it. (Silent clock) '' Episode credits Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Cherry Jones as President Allison Taylor * Annie Wersching as Renee Walker * Colm Feore as First Gentleman Henry Taylor * Bob Gunton as Ethan Kanin * Jeffrey Nordling as Larry Moss * Rhys Coiro as Sean Hillinger * with Janeane Garofalo as Janis Gold * and Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida Guest starring * Ever Carradine as Erika * Isaach De Bankole as Ule Matobo * Mark Derwin as Secretary of State Joe Stevens * Hakeem Kae-Kazim as Iké Dubaku * Carly Pope as Samantha Roth * Peter Wingfield as David Emerson * Tonya Pinkins as Alama Matobo * Warren Kole as Brian Gedge * Steve Cell as Litvak * Marina Black as Christina Hillinger * Adetokumboh M'Cormack as Major Zeze Eto'o * Mark Kiely as Edward Vossler * Dominic Hoffman as Raymond Howell * Peter Onorati as FBI Agent Remick * Mark Aiken as Nichols Uncredited * Amanda Mace as dog walker Background information and notes * International airdates: ** UK: . * Series regulars Mary Lynn Rajskub and James Morrison do not appear in this episode. * This episode features the eighth silent clock of the series, just four episodes after its last appearance in 24: Redemption. It is also the earliest in the season that a silent clock has been used. Counting "Day 6: 5:00am-6:00am" in addition to Redemption, that's 3 times in the past 7 episodes, although there is a large chronological gap between the silent clocks. Incidentally, this is also the only episode with a silent clock in which no characters die. * The end of this episode is similar to the end of "Day 1: 6:00am-7:00am," when Jack is forced to kill Nina Myers and apparently is confident that she will survive, much like he was with Renee. * This is Tony Almeida's 100th episode. * Although ammonium dysterate is a fictional chemical compound, its origin and use are based in some reality. Ammonium is an ion, and some chemicals that include the ion are highly toxic. The surname "dysterate" is the same as in the chemical compound glycol dysterate, a known skin irritant. Also, the mixing of choice common household chemicals can produce deadly gases (such as chlorine) at high concentrations. * When Renee Walker is picked up at the Matobo residence she is put in the back of the truck without handcuffs but when Jack takes her out to kill her she has her hands behind her back and is not able to move them from that position. * When Major Eto'o receives a call from the F.B.I., the phone shows a 310 area code, which is Los Angeles based. The Washington D.C. area code is 202. * "Ammonium dysterate" is spelled "ammonium distearate" in the DVD subtitles. See also *12:00pm-1:00pm (disambiguation) 705 Day 705 705